Bone arthrodesis or fusion is a process used to assist in the healing or stabilization of impaired bones or joints. In particular, facet arthrodesis is used to fuse the superior and inferior facet in spinal treatment operations. Prior art systems and methods have used bone screws which are screwed through the superior and inferior facets to immobilize the joint so as to permit the adjoined bone sections to fuse together. Wire has also been used to loop around the facets to immobilize the joint. The surgical procedures that must be performed to implant the screws or wires are difficult and time consuming. There is therefore a need for improved bone fixation implants, devices and methods.